


Virgin, Mother, Crone

by crimsonherbarium



Series: By Freya's Hand [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Auroras, Cerys is Queen of Skellige, Constellations, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Smut, Folklore, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Stargazing, Vaginal Fingering, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/crimsonherbarium
Summary: Cerys leads Jutta onto the ramparts of Kaer Trolde for an impromptu astronomy lesson.





	Virgin, Mother, Crone

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunpraiser31/)!
> 
> Y'all, Sun writes for Percy Jackson and I am not exaggerating in the slightest when I say that his story, [The Crown of Legions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040132/chapters/34899362), is the best fanfic I have ever read. It's fandom-blind friendly and I recommend it wholeheartedly. If you enjoy my writing overall I'd make a solid bet that you'll love his.

"There." Cerys indicated a point of twinkling light overhead. "That's the Mother. Do you see her?"

Jutta squinted, trying to make sense of the smattering of stars above. She shivered in the cold wind that whistled through the ramparts. "...No," she admitted, sighing. "I don't see her."

Cerys entwined her fingers with Jutta's and steered her arm so that she was pointing at a bright star. "That's her breast. And there..." She traced their fingers downward, to a cluster of stars that were dim in comparison to the Goddess's outline. "Is the babe in her arms."

"Doesn't look much like a baby to me." Jutta curled up close to Cerys, trying to keep in some warmth. It was cold on the battlements even during the day. The chill of the night wind went right through her.

Cerys rolled her eyes in exasperation. "They're stars. Of course they don't make a perfect picture." She pointed Jutta's arm lower in the sky. "To the east, the Virgin. See that line of stars? That's her hair cascadin' down her shoulders. And there, just above her—the Great Bear stands watch."

Jutta squinted, trying and failing to make the pinpoints of light resolve into images.

Their entwined fingers swept north. Cerys traced a rough outline of the final constellation. "The Crone. She stoops low, burdened by the wisdom of her years. She watches over the way from this life to the next."

A gust of icy wind blew along the castle walls and Jutta shivered violently. Cerys, who had seemed not to notice the cold until this point, broke off and looked at her with concern.

“Are you cold, my love?” she asked, caressing Jutta’s face with a hand that was still somehow as warm as if it had been held over a fire.

Jutta nodded, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. With a loving smile, Cerys shook out her heavy fur-lined cloak and wrapped it around the both of them.

“There. Plenty of room for the both of us.” Cerys used the cloak to pull Jutta closer to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

Warmth immediately rose to Jutta’s face, coloring her snow-pale cheeks. Cerys never failed to provoke this kind of response in her. She glanced away shyly. The passing weeks had made her bolder, true. But she’d yet to fully leave behind the awkward young maiden from Faroe who practiced the sword because words turned clumsy in her mouth. She probably never would.

Cerys kissed her again, deeply this time. Melting into Jutta as if the two of them might merge under the light of Freya’s stars and inhabit one skin. Jutta could feel the beat of her heart through her layers of clothing and armor, strong and steady as a war drum. Her own pulse quickened, her heart racing as Cerys opened her mouth into the kiss and swirled her tongue over Jutta’s.

“Perhaps there’s something else I can do to keep you warm,” Cerys murmured into Jutta’s ear as she pulled away, sending shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

Jutta looked around nervously. “The guards—”

“Won’t be round for another twenty minutes. I used to sneak up here all the time when I was a lass. Naught’s changed about their patrols since then.” She grinned. “What do you say?”

Cerys’s amber eyes glinted even in the dim light of the stars, somehow both piercing and soft at the same time. Jutta loved her in that moment with ever fiber of her being. How staunch and valiant a warrior she was. How shrewd and just a leader. How kind and sweet a lover.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “I want you.”

Cerys grinned and rolled on top of her, tangling them both up in the cloak beyond all hope of separating. Jutta laughed as Cerys kissed her, reveling in the taste and touch of this woman who had somehow chosen her above all others. Her hands caressed Jutta’s face, her neck, the curve of her breast through her gambeson, and then roamed lower, to the ties of her leggings.

The laces fell undone under her skilled fingers, and Cerys’s warm hand slid past the waist of Jutta’s leggings. Jutta sighed as her fingers slowly massaged her, slick already just from the little contact they’d had. Everywhere Cerys touched her, warmth bloomed—her lips, her cheek, her breast, her cunt. As Cerys’s fingers slipped inside her, Jutta suddenly felt as hot as if she’d been sitting in front of a fire under a mound of furs. She stifled a moan, biting her lip.

Cerys smiled and kissed her as the icy wind blustered through the battlements. The contrast of the frigid air on Jutta’s face with the heat that burned in her chest drew a shocked gasp from her as Cerys stroked her fingers steadily inside her. She knew exactly what to do—all the places to touch Jutta to make her shudder and gasp, to make her dig her nails into Cerys’s back and fight back a moan.

Jutta’s hips rocked in time with Cerys’s stroking, grinding against her hand for sweet friction. Her breath formed silver clouds in the air between them, ice crystals forming and freezing to the fringe of the fur cloak. The aurora overhead twisted and rippled, painting the sky with every conceivable color of the night. It almost took Jutta’s breath away.

That, and the way Cerys touched her. Those hands that were so strong and confident wielding a sword were gentle and loving when she laid them on her lover. Jutta’s breath hitched in her throat as pleasure built in her, hot as if the stars themselves had come down to rest between her delicate skin and Cerys’s fingers.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, clinging to Cerys’s shoulder and riding the wave of tension as it built in her. Cerys grinned and complied, leaning in and kissing Jutta to stifle her voice when she cried out and spasmed under her stroking fingers. Jutta gasped raggedly for air as the aftershocks ran through her, leaning into Cerys for comfort.

When the worst of it had passed, Cerys withdrew her fingers and wiped them on Jutta’s leggings. “Don’t worry, you can borrow some of mine,” she said in response to Jutta’s indignant look, kissing her on the forehead.

A pinpoint of light flared and traced a path across the sky above like the arc of a swinging sword.

“Oh!” Cerys exclaimed excitedly. “A shootin’ star!” She pointed, following its trail as it traveled earthward and then burnt out.

“It’s beautiful,” Jutta said, softening at the look of pure joy on Cerys’s face.

“D’you know the story of how shootin’ stars came to be?”

She shook her head.

“My nan used to tell it to me when I was a lass.” Cerys smiled as more pinpoints of began to streak across the inky expanse of the sky. “Long ago, before there was man…”

Jutta smiled as Cerys told her tale. No star in the sky could rival the light in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble written for the r/FanFiction discord Drabble Night (the prompt was stargazing), and then I felt the need to continue it. I'm deeply enjoying writing these stories about Cerys and Jutta. There will be more to come!
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, please consider leaving me a comment. Your feedback means a lot to me! 🌟


End file.
